Kilobyte
Kilobyte traveled through the waste lands for a long time. He finally spotted what he had been heading towards - Venjix's palace. Kilobyte entered the palace with no problem. He started heading down the hall that lead to Venjix's chambers. Generals Shifter and Crunch began to shake when they saw him. Tenaya 7 was also there, and she thought it was because of the attack bot she had just revealed. Tenaya 7: Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm brilliant. General Crunch: No, not you. It's...it's...it's Kilobyte. Kilobyte chuckled as he entered and then struck a dramatic pose. Kilobyte: Indeed, it is. Venjix: Kilobyte, my most fear general. I thought I lost you. Kilobyte: I thought I lost myself a few times, Commander. 4,319.2 miles of walking. Kilobyte then removed his head and dump all the sand out of it. He placed his head back on. Kilobyte: Well, no wonder I've had such a headache. Kilobyte pointed to Tenaya 7 and then pointed to the sand. Kilobyte: Sweetheart, would you mind cleaning up this mess? Tenaya 7 was outrage and she walked over to Kilobyte. Tenaya 7: Sweetheart! I am Tenaya Generation 7, Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot! Kilobyte touch Tenaya 7's cheek and she yanked her face away. Kilobyte: Just 7? Well, even that should be enough to know how to use a broom. Tenaya 7 was ready to strike. Generals Crunch and Shifter grabbed her and held her back. Tenaya 7: Let go of me! Tenaya 7 struggled to get free. Venjix: Tenaya 7, take your Chemical Bot and attack the city as planned. Generals Shifter and Crunch released Tenaya 7. Tenaya 7 glared at Kilobyte as she left. Kilobyte: Hmmm, a robot with attitude. How charming. Later, Tenaya 7 returned to the palace. Tenaya 7 and Chemical Bot had battled the Rangers, but did not destroy them. Kilobyte is not impressed and comments on how Tenaya 7 accomplished nothing. Tenaya 7 is not worried, it's not over yet. Tenaya 7 keeps an eye on the screen and it shows the results of what Chemical Bot accomplished. Chemical Bot had planted a chemical into the air system, which cause all the men in Corinth City to go to sleep. Tenaya 7 is very pleased. Tenaya 7 announces that all the men in Corinth are asleep. Kilobyte questions about only the men, and then comments that the females are worthless. Tenaya 7 thinks that since she is design as a girl, Kilobyte doesn't think she can bring it. But Kilobyte thinks it's because she is a girl, she can't bring it. Kilobyte turns his back and Tenaya 7 tries to strike. Kilobyte is prepared and grabs Tenaya 7 and lifts her up into the air. Kilobyte tells her that no one likes a cheap shot, but he did like her spunk. Venjix orders Kilobyte to release Tenaya 7. Kilobyte drops Tenaya 7 to the floor and then tells her to be careful. Later, Kilobyte enters the city and hides by a building when he spots Tenaya 7. Tenaya 7 had been battling Summer and Gemma and now she was ready to strike. Kilobyte comments once more that no one likes a cheap shot and fires at Tenaya 7. Tenaya 7 is hit and hits the ground rolling. Tenaya 7 is very angry at Kilobyte. Kilobyte is pleased and returns to the palace. Unfortunately Chemical Bot would be destroyed by the Rangers and Dr. K came up with an antidote that woke up all the men and they were okay. Kilobyte went to see Venjix. Kilobyte tells Venjix how Tenaya 7 has failed again. Venjix tells Kilobyte that Tenaya 7 may need some upgrades. Kilobyte asks Venjix if Tenaya 7 knows the truth about him, and Venjix tells him no. Kilobyte was inside Venjix's palace when General Shifter returns and told him about Alphabet Soup's dumping ground for their discarded technology in the south red mountain range. General Shifter also told him they would need an attack bot that could dig. Kilobyte began work on the attack bot right away. Kilobyte also reported the news to Venjix. General Crunch was helping as well when Tenaya 7 entered proudly. Tenaya 7: Master, I've acquired important information from Alphabet...Venjix: I already know about the dumping ground from Kilobyte. Kilobyte gave Tenaya 7 a small salute. Kilobyte: Everything's under control sweeties. I'm already building a Series 2 Roto Bot as we speak. Tenaya 7: But how? General Shifter: With my help. Tenaya 7 walked up to General Shifter. Tenaya 7: So you've chosen sides. A big gamble. Huge! Kilobyte and General Crunch: Whooaa! Tenaya 7 stormed out. Later, the Rangers would destroy Series 2 Roto Bot. Kilobyte and General Shifter were walking down a hall that lead to Venjix's chamber. General Shifter: The programming is perfect this time. Kilobyte: Then you'll be fine. Kilobyte and General Shifter entered the chamber and General Shifter walked up to Venjix. General Crunch was there as well. General Shifter: Venjix, once downloaded, you can fight beside us in this new body. Venjix: But can it handle my power? General Shifter: This is Generation 16 technology. It cannot fail. Tenaya 7 suddenly appeared. Tenaya 7: Talk, talk, talk. Why don't you show us how it works? General Shifter: Sure. Watch this. General Shifter walked over to the console where Tenaya 7 stood. General Shifter: Move. Tenaya 7 moved aside. General Shifter activated his attack bot, Hyper Bot. Hyper Bot immediately shot a laser at Venjix. Venjix: Nooo!!! Kilobyte: No!! Kilobyte raced over and knocked out Hyper Bot. Hyper Bot laid still on the floor. General Shifter: That's impossible! The programming was flawless and...General Shifter noticed Tenaya 7 smiling. General Shifter: You! You did this! Tenaya 7: Typical Generation 5 glitch, shifting the blame to others. Venjix: You will leave here General Shifter, and never return. General Shifter: What! Into the waste land! But I'll rust! Kilobyte: Another tragic Gem 5 flaw, no undercoating. Avoid the salt flats. General Shifter growled. General Shifter: Gem 5 has strengths too, and I'll use them! General Shifter left, dragging his attack bot behind him. Venjix: Tenaya 7. Tenaya 7: My Heat Bot has been tested. Venjix: Excellent. Tenaya 7: I'll personally make sure he doesn't fail. Tenaya 7 and Heat Bot headed out. Kilobyte: We'll be watching. Later, Kilobyte walks into a room, where Tenaya 7 had just learned about her past. Kilobyte had been part of Venjix's plan in turning Tenaya 7 into a hybrid, but letting her think that she is a robot. Kilobyte tells Tenaya 7 that he is going to miss her. Tenaya 7 doesn't know what he means. Kilobyte tells her that every time she sees her brother, more memories will come back and she will become more human and then she will be destroyed. Tenaya 7 insists that she has come too far with Venjix to turn human now. Tenaya 7 decides that she needs to destroy the source of her memories. Tenaya 7 leaves. Kilobyte stays behind. Kilobyte goes to the chamber and watches the battle on the screen with Venjix. Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger have freeze Heat Bot with their weapons. Kilobyte comments on Tenaya 7's old fashion ways. Venjix is not pleased. Kilobyte tells him not to worry, he will clean up the mess like always. Kilobyte leaves. Kilobyte arrives in the city unseen. While the Rangers are gathered around Tenaya 7 and Dillon, Kilobyte uses his weapon to melt the ice and Heat Bot is now free. Venjix makes Heat Bot giant size. Kilobyte returns to the palace. Eventually the Rangers will destroy Heat Bot. A giant Hyper Bot enters the city and knocks both Megazords to the ground. Venjix is very angry. Venjix tells Kilobyte he wants him and Tenaya 7 to destroy General Shifter. Kilobyte tells Venjix that might be a problem, as Tenaya 7 has discovered her human side. Venjix comments that is most unfortunate. Kilobyte suggests they get rid of the source of the problem - subject D44. Kilobyte and General Crunch were inside Venjix's chamber. Venjix: General Shifter has betrayed me. Tenaya 7 is gone. Kilobyte, I am appointing you to lead my armies to victory. General Crunch hurried over. General Crunch: Wait, wait, wait! What about me? I have seniority. Kilobyte looked at General Crunch. Kilobyte: Please be serious. General Crunch was disappointed. Kilobyte gave a small bow towards Venjix. Kilobyte: You won't regret it, your greatness. Tenaya 7 walked in. Tenaya 7: Want to bet. Kilobyte: Well, look who's back. Tenaya 7: If you want big talk, no action, Kilobyte's your machine, but if you want results...In the doorway, appeared several Grinders who had Dillon in handcuffs. Dillon: You liar! The Grinders took Dillon away. Tenaya 7: Put me in charge and I'll get you all the Rangers. Venjix: Excellent, Tenaya 7. Excellent. Kilobyte and several Grinders lead Dillon to his cell. The doors opened, Kilobyte removed the handcuffs and tossed Dillon in. The doors closed. Dillon appeared in the small window, glaring at Kilobyte. Kilobyte noticed there was no morpher on Dillon's wrist. Kilobyte: A Ranger without a morpher. How curious. Kilobyte went searching for Tenaya 7. It didn't take long and he found Tenaya 7 at the main computer console, downloading information about Hyper Bot. Kilobyte questions Tenaya 7 on it. Kilobyte is suspicious that Black Ranger approached Venjix's palace, without a morpher. Kilobyte suspects that he had given up the morpher willingly to Tenaya 7. Tenaya 7 denies this and tells him he is too suspicious. Kilobyte informs Tenaya 7 that he questions everything. A couple of Grinders come in and report that Dillon has escape. Kilobyte points out that Tenaya 7 doesn't seem surprise that her brother has escape. Tenaya 7 tells Kilobyte that she has been here the whole time. Kilobyte is not convinced and begins walking around and soon spots Tenaya 7's hand crawling back. Kilobyte stomps on the hand and then holds it up to Tenaya 7, pointing out that it appears she has been in two places at one time. Suddenly Kilobyte is jerked by a massive electric charge and falls to the floor. Dillon had applied the chargers to Kilobyte. Kilobyte recovers. Kilobyte enters the city and waits quietly. The Rangers have successfully destroyed Hyper Bot. The team is now walking down the street. Tenaya 7 comes out of her hiding place and gives them a small wave. Kilobyte steps out of his hiding place. Ropes bind Tenaya 7. Kilobyte tells them to watch what happens to traitors. Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, and Dillon start racing forward and are knocked off their feet when Kilobyte blasts them. Tenaya 7 screams. Kilobyte vanishes from the city with Tenaya 7. Kilobyte is in Venjix's palace, working on the console on Venjix's new weapon. Kilobyte: Ahh, yes. Almost there. There was a crick in his neck. A Grinder passed a tube of oil. Kilobyte takes the tube and applied the oil onto his neck and feels better. Kilobyte gave the tube back to the Grinder and stepped forward. Kilobyte: Master Venjix, our new weapon is nearly complete. It will be Generation 15. General Crunch was peering into the pit. General Crunch: wow! That's really going to be something! Kilobyte: I think I'll go introduce my sidekick to our friendly traitor, General Shifter. Venjix: Not yet Kilobyte. When our new weapon is finished, Shifter will pay the price for his betrayal. Kilobyte continued to work on the weapon. Later, the weapon was ready to be revealed. Kilobyte: Excellent. Yes. The weapon was being lifted out from the pit. General Crunch: That's Generation 15. I'd say a 10 is more like it, if you know what I mean. General Crunch laughed. Kilobyte: Satisfactory work, if I do say so myself. But far from perfect. Venjix: This new weapon only needs one more thing - a mission. Later, a Grinder brings in a cart that has General Shifter's pieces. General Shifter had been destroyed by Red Ranger. General Crunch can't believe how different General Shifter looks now. Tenaya 15 (the new weapon) leaves the chamber. Tenaya 15 is followed by an attack bot. Kilobyte is outrage that Tenaya 15 is leaving for the city and he is stuck taking inventory. Venjix tells Kilobyte that General Shifter's pieces will be used to form his new body and he can only trust Kilobyte for the job. Kilobyte accepts Venjix's decision. The Rangers destroyed the attack bot. Kilobyte is in Venjix's chamber, along with General Crunch. An attack bot is lifted out of the pit. Kilobyte: Meet your new body Master. Isn't it a sight to behold? Venjix: It better work. For your sake! Kilobyte: Well it's the most advance machine of destruction ever fabricated. Venjix: Hmmm, outstanding. Venjix transfer himself from the tube into the attack bot's body. Kilobyte: So, what do you think Master? Venjix took a few steps towards Kilobyte. Venjix: It's perfect. Kilobyte: My thought exactly. Kilobyte gave Venjix a small bow. Tenaya 15 walked in. Tenaya 15: This mission is going to be more difficult than we thought. Tenaya 15 noticed Venjix's new body and gave a small nod of her head. Tenaya 15: Master Venjix. Venjix sent both Kilobyte and Tenaya 15 into the city. Kilobyte entered the city. Kilobyte: What a bustling little city. I feel almost saddened to have to destroy it. Kilobyte laughed. Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, and Dillon came running up. Scott: Hey, stop! Kilobyte: Aww, yes, Power Rangers. I was wondering when you would show up. Kilobyte fired at the seven teens. Kilobyte: Let's have some fun, shall we? Kilobyte battle Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, Dillon, and Flynn with ease. Eventually he fling all of them to the ground. Kilobyte: What losers! Kilobyte turned around and started walking towards Ziggy, who was still on the ground. Ziggy: Okay, wait! No! Don't make a rash decision okay! Think this through! Think it through! I'm not really worth beating up and then...no! Kilobyte yanked Ziggy to his feet. Kilobyte held onto Ziggy as he faced Gem, Gemma, Summer, Dillon, Flynn, and Scott. Kilobyte: This is actually becoming a bit boring. Scott: Okay, then lets spice things up a little bit. The six teens morph. Kilobyte tosses Ziggy to the side. Kilobyte battled the six Rangers and battled them easily. Ziggy morphs and joins in the battle. Kilobyte uses his sword and strikes the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers hit the ground and demorph. Kilobyte walks away. Kilobyte returns to Venjix's palace and reports to Venjix on the progress of the Grinders. The Grinders have successfully place detonators all over the city. Venjix is pleased. Kilobyte asks how Tenaya 15 is doing on her mission. Venjix tells him to concentrate on his mission and not concern himself with Tenaya 15. Kilobyte returns to the city. Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Yellow Ranger arrive. Kilobyte battles them. Kilobyte soon has the four Rangers knocked to the ground. Gold Ranger arrives. Gold Ranger battles Kilobyte with the Rail Saber. Kilobyte is now knocked to the ground. Red Ranger walks up to Gold Ranger. Gold Ranger gives him the Rail Saber and the Rail Blaster is formed and fires at Kilobyte. Kilobyte is knocked down once more. Kilobyte prepares the download and Kilobyte is now giant size. The zords are summon. The PaleoMax Megazord is formed. Kilobyte battles the PaleoMax Megazord and the rest of the zords join in the battle as well. Then the High Octane Megazord and ValveMax Megazord is formed. Kilobyte battles the three Megazords. Kilobyte gives the orders to the Grinders to flip the switch. The Grinders are destroyed by the Mach Megazord. Kilobyte battles the four Megazords. Kilobyte strikes all the Megazords and thinks he has destroyed the Rangers. Instead the zords come flying at him. The RPM Ultrazord is formed and the Kilobyte is defeated. A weaken Kilobyte returns to Venjix's palace. Venjix is not happy with him and tell shim he has failed. Kilobyte defends himself by telling Venjix that at least he kept the Rangers busy. Tenaya 15 enters and tells Venjix all is not lost. Tenaya 15 gives the briefcase to Venjix. Venjix opens it and is very pleased. Venjix is ready to launch his final assault. Kilobyte was inside Corinth the same time Dr. K and Ziggy were out in the city. Kilobyte spotted the two. Kilobyte: It seems you pick the wrong day for a stroll. The citizens ran away in terror. Ziggy: Don't worry, Dr. K, I've got you covered. Dr. K (dryly): I feel better already. Ziggy: RPM! Get in gear! Several Grinders arrive and stood by Kilobyte. Kilobyte: Attack! The Grinders raced forward. Green Ranger: Watch and learn. Green Ranger battle the Grinders. Some of the Grinders went after Dr. K and she fought them off. Dr. K was clutching a sign post when Kilobyte spotted her alone and started to make his way towards her, pushing his way through the Grinders. Kilobyte: Move it! Green Ranger saw Kilobyte heading towards Dr. K. Green Ranger: Doc! Kilobyte: Dr. K. Kilobyte raised his sword. Green Ranger raced over and knocked Dr. K to the ground. Kilobyte's sword sliced the sign post. Green Ranger and Dr. K both grab the pole. Green Ranger: I need this. Dr. K: You have weapons! Use one! Green Ranger and Dr. K battled the Grinders with the pole. Eventually Green Ranger summons his power ax. Green Ranger: Turbo Ax! Green Ranger battled several Grinders with the Power Ax. Green Ranger turned around and accidentally sliced the pole in half. Dr. K: Thanks. Kilobyte: Well, Venjix will be pleased to see you again, Dr. K. Dr. K: Quick, Ranger Green, teleport us! Green Ranger: Good idea. Before Kilobyte could reach them, Green Ranger had teleported them both out. Kilobyte is working on a device in the Venjix's palace. He has some Grinders helping him. Behind him, Tenaya 15 is being charged in her stand. Kilobyte: Hmmm. I'm waiting. The Grinder passed him a tool. Kilobyte kept working. Kilobyte: Right. Tenaya 15, I'll need you to test my latest device. Tenaya 15's eyes snap opened and she stepped out. But instead of walking over to Kilobyte, she headed over to where Venjix and an attack bot just entered. Tenaya 15: You called Master. Venjix: We're going to hit the Rangers where it hurts the most. The Generation 12 Energy Bot is capable of morphing their precious bio field. Kilobyte overheard the conversation and walked over. Kilobyte: Wonderful idea Master. Weaken the Rangers before the final strike. When do we attack? Venjix: We attack now. You will stay here. Kilobyte: Me? Stay here? But I'm a warrior! Venjix: the best way to fight a human, is to be part human. Tenaya 15 will fight. Not you. Kilobyte: Tenaya! But she...Tenaya 15: It's unwise to argue with Venjix. Venjix: Come. Venjix, Tenaya 15 and Energy Bot headed out. Kilobyte watched them go. Kilobyte: So that's how it is. Kilobyte goes back to working on the device. General Crunch, Tenaya 15, Venjix, and Energy Bot had battled the Rangers and defeated them. In another battle, Energy Bot was destroyed. General Crunch is now admiring the latest attack bot. Venjix and Tenaya 15 walk in and walk up to Kilobyte. Venjix asks about the device. Kilobyte reports that is is going well, but he would like to test it with Tenaya 15. Kilobyte gets no response as Venjix and Tenaya 15 have walked away. Venjix talks to Tenaya 15 about the upcoming attack and they head back out. Kilobyte is upset and General Crunch laughs at him, telling him it's like he is invisible. Kilobyte whips out his weapon and points it at General Crunch, asking him if the weapon was invisible. General Crunch runs away in fright. Kilobyte realizes General Crunch has a point. Kilobyte is on the verge of being obsolete, unless he can prove himself. Kilobyte heads out into the city with the device. Behind a chain link fence, he watches as Corporal Hicks pulls over in his vehicle and then gets out. Kilobyte turns on the device and activates it. Suddenly Corporal Hicks' eyes glow red and he begins to walk towards Colonel Truman's office. Corporal Hicks attempted to eliminate Colonel Truman, but was stopped by Scott and then a couple of city guards detain him. Kilobyte returns to the palace. Venjix is furious that Kilobyte has activated one of the hybrids. Kilobyte explains that he was trying to get rid of Colonel Truman for him. Venjix doesn't care. Venjix knocks Kilobyte to the floor and tells him to get out. Kilobyte leaves the chamber, but stays in the hall and listens to Venjix's and Tenaya 15's conversation. Venjix tells Tenaya 15 that Kilobyte has a lot of defaults. Tenaya 15 agrees. Venjix wants Kilobyte destroyed after they take over Corinth. Tenaya 15 tells him as he wishes and walks out. Kilobyte vows he has one very fatal flaw for Tenaya 15. Category:Villains